


Trying

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Love, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry wants to start a family





	Trying

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Barry hears in his ear. Barry groans and turns towards the voice. He opens his eyes and smiles. Iris lays close to him, smiling. "Today's your birthday." She says. Barry nods. He's twenty - nine, one year away from thirty. He groans. "That's one year away from thirty. I'm getting old." Iris laughs and kisses him. He smiles against her lips. "Well then I must be getting old too." She says.

Barry and Iris walk down the sidewalk holding hands. "That reminds me, what do you want for your birthday?" Iris asks. Barry thinks for a minute then shrugs. "I don't know. I have you and you're all I need." He says. Iris stops, tears welling in her eyes. He smiles. "That means so much to me." She says. Barry takes both of her hands. "It's true. You make me so happy and give me everything I need." Barry smiles widely. Iris leans in and kisses him and then hugs him. She couldn't ask for a better husband.

Barry and Iris finally get seated at their table at the restaurant their eating at. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Iris frets. Barry smiles. "Babe, I'm sure. I have everything I've ever wanted." He says. Iris sighs, frustrated. "You are so stubborn but so giving." She says. Barry laughs. "So are you." He points out. Before Iris can respond, Barry says something else. "There is one thing I'd like." He says. "And what would that be?" Iris asks playfully. "To start a family."

Iris stares at him shocked for a second. "A family?" She stutters. "We don't have to if you don't want to but I thought since we've been married for a year then it was time." He says. His eyes shift away from her. Iris has always wanted a family with him, even when they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She takes his hand and brings his attention back towards her. "Babe, yes I do want to start a family." She says. Barry smiles.

Barry leans in and kisses her happily. "We don't have to get started right away, we can wait a bit." He says. Iris shakes her head. "I'd like to get a start cause it can take some time to get pregnant." She says. Barry nods. "I'm ready to start a family with you, Iris West - Allen." She smiles. "Me too." She says.

The rest of the day is uneventful. They stop by Joe's house where everyone was gathered. Barry was gifted an expensive watch. He thanked Joe profusely. Caitlin gave him a sweater that she and Iris had made. He told them both that he loved it. Cisco gave him a ring that Cisco said would fit Barry's suit in it. Barry thought that was a pretty cool present. Ralph acted like he didn't get him anything at first but handed him a card that thanked him for helping him be a hero. Finally Harry gave him a gift card to one his favorite stores. He thanked them all before they left.

Afterwards they sit on the steps. Barry thought it had been a pretty good birthday. Iris laid her head on his shoulder and he smiled. He kissed her lips softly. She sighed happily. "I think I might have one final present for you." Iris says seductively. "Oh and what would that be Mrs. West - Allen?" Barry asks. "You know that thing we talked about earlier?" She whispers against his lips. Barry smiles. "You really want to try tonight?" He asks. "Yes." Iris says. Barry leans in and kisses her and runs them home.

Barry and Iris barely make it inside the house before they start kissing again. Their heavy breathing and kissing is the only thing that could be heard. Iris slides Barry's jacket off his shoulders and pulls his shirt off. She kisses his lips passionately. He undo's his belt and slides his pants off. He pulls her shirt off and she unclips her bra and flings it some where. He wraps her around his waist and they sloppily kiss. He begins kissing down her neck and she fists his hair. "Why don't we take this to the bed?" She gasps. They are suddenly on the bed and he's on top of her. He dips down to kiss her and she digs her nails into his muscular back.

-  
-  
-  
-  
Iris breathes heavily after Barry kisses the skin of her neck. He moves his lips lower and kisses her sweaty collar bone. "Barry." She breathes. He props himself over her on his arms. The love in his eyes is overwhelming. She grips his muscular back while his arms circle her waist. He leans down and kisses her slowly and passionately. She flips them and pins Barry's arms. She smirks and kisses him. He grips her back and they tangle in the sheets deep into the night.

-  
-  
-  
-

Iris' eyes flutter open. She smiles as she remembers last night. She picks her head up from Barry's chest. He's sound asleep, his hair in front of his face and messy. She lays her head back down and listens to his heartbeat. It's so peaceful and nearly lulls her back to sleep. Barry grunts then opens his eyes. He smiles up at her. Iris kisses him and sighs contently. He grips her hand and nuzzles into him.

"So what do you want to have?" "Hmm?" Iris asks, nearly asleep again. "Do you want to have a boy or girl?" Barry asks. They lay side by side in bed, facing each other. "Well I've kinda wanted a girl." She says tracing the freckles on his chest. He smiles. "Well I've kinda wanted a boy." He says. Iris fakes annoyance. "Well they are stubborn." She sighs. Barry laughs. "Hey, I'm not stubborn." He says. "Are you sure?" She asks playfully. He smiles and then tickles her and she erupts into a ball of laughter. His smile of pure love threatens to overwhelm her when she's finished laughing. "I love you so much." He says. "I love you." Iris whispers and leans into kiss him.

-  
-  
-  
-  
A few days later they go to Joe's for dinner. The dinner is peaceful and nice. "So when are you two going to start on grandchildren?" Joe asks. Barry stops eating for a second and glances at Iris and she nods. "Well we've already started trying." She says. Joe looks at her in shock. "And?" He asks. "Not yet but we hope soon." She looks at Barry. "Have you been feeling any differently?" Joe asks. "No." Iris sighs.

The weeks go by quickly. Iris notices that she hasn't been feeling too well lately. She brushes it off at first but then begins to wonder. Could she be pregnant? She had noticed that she's snapped at Barry a couple of times unintentionally. She wants to say something to Barry then she figures that it would be better if it was a surprise. So while Barry is at work, she buys pregnancy tests. She hopes that it's pregnant because she wants to see Barry's face light up in a smile after she tells him.

-  
-  
-

  
Iris looks at the timer nervously. Finally it reads two minutes. She glances at where the pregnancy test is laying. She breathes deeply and nervously. She picks up the test and looks down at it. She sees two pink lines. She lets out a gasp. Tears of joy fall down her face. She's going to be a mother. She takes two more tests and they all come out positive. She's happy it's not a false positive. She wraps up the first pregnancy test and plans to give it to Barry.

"Baby you home?" She hears. She must've fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie. She grunts a sleepy "In here." She hears Barry kick off his shoes and then she feels a dip in the couch. "Move over." He says. She moves over and he lays down beside her, facing her. Her eyes flutter open and she sees his smile. He kisses her lips softly and she smiles. They kiss deeper and and then the clothes come off.

Iris turns in the bed. She remembers what they did last night and she smiles. They made love into the night and finally stopped after tiring. She lays on chest and kisses him. He grunts and smiles. "Good morning." She whispers. He grunts back. Iris shivers a little and Barry gives her the plaid shirt he had been wearing yesterday. She sits on top of him and leans down to kiss him.

He brushes her hair out of her face as she bends down to kiss him. Iris feels the smile of contentment and happiness against her lips.  
She finally decides that this is the perfect time to tell Barry she's pregnant. She rolls off of Barry and lays back next him. He turns over and faces her. "I need to tell you something." She says. He nods. "I'm pregnant."

Iris is caught by surprise by the passionate kiss Barry places on her lips. "Oh my god. This is amazing." He says. He sits up and she sits up beside him. She sees the tears in his eyes. "I-I'm going to be a dad?" He breathes. Tears begin trickling down her face. "Yes." She whispers. The tears in his eyes finally release and trickle down his face. She smiles wide and wipes them away. "I can't believe we're going to be parents." She breathes.

They lay in bed and talk about what they think the baby will be like. "I think it will look just like you." Barry whispers. Iris smiles and kisses him. He unbuttons her shirt and she smiles slyly. "Are you trying to get celebratory sex?" She giggles. "No." He giggles. He moves the shirt away from her stomach and touches his palm to her skin. He grins. "There's really going to be a baby there." He sighs. Iris doesn't think she's ever seen him this happy. He presses a kiss to her stomach and Iris laughs and tears up. "What?" He asks. "Nothing you're just going to be a really good father." Iris says. Barry smiles and kisses her and she gives in to him.


End file.
